Celeste Dominique LaVieille
by Calamity And Chaos
Summary: Just a character profile I spit out for a fanfic called Challenge Accepted. Figured I'd upload her while I remember. If you'd like to use her, or base your own OC off of mine, just PM me and I'll chat with you.


**Name:** Celeste Dominique LaVieille

**Age:** 17 1/4

**Grade:** 11

**Type: **Cool / Wild, whichever is preferred. (By either the customers or the president.)

**Appearance:** I have dark brown hair with red highlights, in a long pixie cut. My eyes are a bright, green-grayish colour, slightly almond-shaped, and I have pale skin. I make for quite the picture, don't I? I'm of an average height, (about 5'-5", give or take.) Body-type, I'm pretty skinny, a little on the bony side. I've been called anorexic before, but that's totally false, I promise.

**Personality:** Just like all the other girls, my emotions rule me. You catch me on a bad day, walk away slowly. I may be skinny, but I know how to hit where it hurts, and I've got a big temper with a short fuse. Normally I'm pretty chill, unless it's an early morning. I _hate_ mornings. With a deep dark passion. Anyway, I'm usually pretty friendly, and I try to be civil where I can, but I have a bit of a sarcastic streak, and I've been told many times that my most attractive point (and my most daming) is my brutal honesty. If you don't wanna know the truth, don't ask me. I don't like sugar-coating things. It just makes it worse in the end. I'm ferociously loyal, and I've always got my friend's backs.

**History:** Mine is pretty much the average, I suppose. Told to grow up like a good little daughter, and we'll find you a nice husband one day. Yeah yeah. Good luck finding one that'll put up with me. Sorry, I tend to be very cynical about my parents' search for a good husband. I've had my rebellious stages, (who hasn't?) but for the most part I've tried to understand that my parents want what's best for me. I'm still trying, though.

**Heritage:** French through and through, though I do have a sister-in-law who is British.

**Habits:** I have made a habit out of tapping my fingers on any surface. Especially when I'm bored. It's more of a nervous twitch, I think. Or I'll twirl a piece of my hair around my fingers. I do that a lot when I'm thinking about something.

**Hobbies:** I read a lot, and I surf the web all the time. Who doesn't? I mean, this is the 21st century, right? I do a little skating, and I've been learning how to snowboard. Oh, and I've been learning to bake from my father, it's our favourite father-daughter pastime. I love listening to music too, normally a punk-alternative-rock mix.

**Strengths:** I'm great at creative writing assignments. (ie, write from this person's perspective, etc.) Once I get going, it's really hard to slow down and say, "Whoa, theres a maximum limit on the length here, I have to shorten this down." I'm good at a few sports, and I can skate pretty well. I can bake, thanks to my dad, and I'm good at taking care of little kids, since I have a younger sister.

**Weaknesses:** I don't sing very well, at least not from my own perspective, and I can't draw. (Only stick figures.) I'm not usually very trusting, and I can hold a grudge for a long time. I don't let my emotions out often, I tend to bottle them up inside me, so when I finally do let them out, it's like a tidal wave. Um, I'm also a bit clumsy, if I'm around someone I really like. But there aren't a lot of those, so I'm mostly okay.

**Position in Club: **So far I'm just a regular member, though I do enjoy thinking up photoshoots. (In charge of Club Photography, perhaps?)

**Any Other Clubs?:** I play for the girls soccer team, and I'm also a member of the Photography Club.

**Likes:** I like Japanese culture (Thanks, Amour.) or any culture different than the one I know. I love History, as long as it's interesting, and I love reading Shakespeare's plays. My least favourite is Romeo and Juliet, but I love Macbeth. I like travelling, skating, taking lots of photos with my friends, and learning new things. Oh, and I love old American muscle cars. I don't know why, but I find them so cool.

**Dislikes:** I hate math, even though I usually do well, and I don't like roller coasters.I hate tanning booths, and I don't like ignorant people. I don't like stupid people either, and by that I mean the ones who don't have any sort of knowledge base and don't plan on building one.

**Style: ** Um, my style is pretty relaxed, though I do have some edgier outfits. (Amour and I went shopping, wow did we find some cool stuff!) I'm usually wearing some t-shirt, either depicting the school logo, crest, or a band I like. Sometimes I'll have shirts created with my favourite sayings on them too. Jeans, once in a while a skirt, and ankle socks with sneakers. I do have a pair of olive green Chuck Taylor Hightops that I'm very proud of. Oh, and I'm always wearing some kind of jewellry. Watch, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, always. You know how some girls feel naked without their makeup? Well, that's how I am with my accessories. I try to keep my formal wear very muted and calm. There are a few flashy items I could never part with though. For example, this pretty steampunk dress I ordered online, with all these gears and lace, and such a pretty red. My pyjamas are pretty basic. Depending on the weather, any old tshirt, tanktop or long sleeved shirt, paired with either long pyjama pants, or guys boxers. Yes, I wear guys boxers. More as shorts than anything. I have a great looking halter top camoflage swimsuit, with shorts-style bottoms. Usually I wear cargo pants or board shorts over top, and sometimes a white mesh, off-the-shoulder top.

**Family:** My father's name is Luc Gerard LaVieille, and he is a well-known patissier. My mother's name is Esme Joanna LaVieille, and she works as a business consultant with a large corporate firm. I have 2 older brothers, Michel Francois(26), who is married with 2 children. (One aged 2 1/2, the other aged 9 months.) Remy Dillen(22) is currently finishing up university to join my mother at her firm. I have one younger sister, Anne-Sophie, who is 7 years old.

**Allergies/Conditions:** I have a particular sensitivity to perfumes and cigarette smoke. It's not exactly an allergy, but they usually make me feel ill, and I've been known to vomit if I have to endure the smell for long enough. ( A long story that includes my mother touring a perfume factory, and our having to apologise many times to the managers. Lesson learned, I'll never step foot in another perfume factory again.)

**Ideas for Club Events:** We should go skiing and snowboarding up at a moutain resort. And maybe we could rent out a skating rink, and have fun with our favourite customers?

(Maybe some kind of steampunk/lolita themed event? Was just doing the Style portion when I thought it up.)

**Anything Else:** Um, not really. Oh, wait! I have a pair of dogs, and my baby sister has a cat. There's Akira, an Alaskan Malamute, and Miki, a border collie. Anne-Sophie's cat is a calico, and his name is Kenny. Wierd name, but we got him when she was five, so I guess it fits. Kind of.  
Oh, and please don't make fun of my last name. Yes, I know it means "the old woman", but still. That's not gonna be funny until I actually am an old woman, and no, I don't like playing Old Maid, before you ask.


End file.
